Talk:Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation
Ninjutsu Why is this classified as Ninjutsu? For me it's pretty obvious that it's just exploding tags which Hanzo set off with his chakra. --TekkenStorm (talk) 19:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Its ninjutsu because it has a chakra nature. Simant (talk) 19:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu nature Where is it stated that this is a fire jutsu? For me it's more like earth based. Geohound (talk) 15:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hanzo commented that it was a fire jutsu when he used it. Jacce | Talk 15:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Was that just in the anime? Also, anyone think there's a relation to Konan's Shikigami techniques? Both are very similar, and both of them are from Ame. Paper Person of God is basically this on an insane level. Arrancar79 (talk) 04:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::From what I can tell, he called it a fire technique in the manga. Jacce | Talk | 06:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Anime When was is seen in the anime? I checked the episode and didn't see it. Jacce | Talk 20:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :At the beginning of episode 128 it was cut out of crunchyroll's version.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::How could this possibly have been shown in the anime? This happens when Nagato tells Naruto the sources of pain in his life, the anime just showed Minato preventing Naruto from riping the seal, there are about two or three chapters until this is shown. Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It was shown in episode 128, Hanzo used it against Tsunade, and Jiraiya.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you some site which has the version which shows it? Every version I find is crunchyrolls. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was in Taka Fansubs version.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Found it. Also added the hand seals. Will also get an anime image. Omnibender - Talk - 19:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) File:Hanzo Exploding Tag.png|thumb Any problem with replacing the current image with this image? It's a close-up to Tsunade's leg from Shippuden episode 128. I can also get a shot showing Tsunade as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone? Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you get a shot that shows a bit more of the technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Attack or trap ninjutsu? We know that this is a fire jutsu, but was it a preset trap activated by Hanzo running chakra into it, or was it a jutsu he just activated, quickely turning the ground under Nagato into tags? It looks like it could be either to me, and his paranoia does not make it clearer (prepare for Yahiko and Nagato causing trouble vs. show a useful jutsu in front of Danzo's ANBU), what do you think? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I would say it was a trap. But really, does it matter? Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. One can be preset hours later to kill (Nagato barely got away in time, and think his Rinnigan played a part there) enemies at high speeds. The other is near instantaneous creation of deadly fire jutsu that (and how many manga katon can say this) does not require firing it out of the mouth. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Like you said, he was very paranoid, maybe to the point of developing an unusual Fire Release trap. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, I am just trying to point out how very unusual a fire jutsu it is, especially if he had (which we agree he did not) been able to use the technique on the spot instead of activating a preset one. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually Exploding Tags? I know this may, at first sound like a stupid and time wasting question, but are those actually normal exploding tags? As I mentioned above we are not sure exactly how they were created, and if you look you will note that the explosion is coming from the centre instead of burning up like here two chapters earlier. I ask this just to be sure on what they are. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :So Kishimoto draws them differently from time to time. Big deal. There was never any manga indications that there are different kinds of exploding tags. Omnibender - Talk - 00:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Why different now? Plus, why a two chapter difference? Unless the jutsu somehow changed it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Never said he did it unintentionally. It could be a mistake, or maybe he tried to draw it differently to see how it would look like. It's not like he suddenly changed someone's face, like they did with Deva Path in episode 167. Omnibender - Talk - 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anime was apparently more of a lack of communication between Kishi and the producers. This was visibly different, and why try it then when it could be confused? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Confused? By that? What are you, mental? Both are clearly exploding tags, without even a fraction of doubt possible. If it was a case of Kishimoto-sensei trying out a different style, when do you suggest he try it? :::::Besides, Kishimoto-sensei has never been consistent with how exploding tags work. In chapter 133, page 8, an exploding tag simply burns up completely, in chapter 339, page 4, they only smoke a bit from their centres, in chapter 445, page 13 it burns from the edges, and in chapter 447, page 4 it flashes from its centre. There is no consistency and there never has been. It also isn't necessary, since it has worked very well for over a decade. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mental? Possibly, I doubt I would be able to tell. And yes they are exploding tags, but with a key difference, and yes there has been a lack of consistency (thanks for the example by the way), but this one seems a tad different enough that I saw it as being noteworthy. Moreover, to use it with a jutsu leads to confusion over its origins while just thrown while attached to a kunai would be less confusing. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I confess that you were all correct on this matter after all. http://www.mangastream.com/read/naruto/16120179/5 Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Against the Ame Orphans In what episode do you see Hanzō using this technique against the Ame Orphans? Just want to know if I missed it or not. Dueler65 (talk) 19:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :It says it right there in the infobox: Naruto Shippūden Episode #128.--Cerez365™ 18:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No, isn't that when he uses it against the Sannin...? Dueler65 (talk) 19:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Technique Named Name of the Hanzo Explosive tags technique. I read in many websites and in the anime that the name of the Jutsu is Kibaku Fuuda no Shuu (StormPro00 (talk) 13:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC)) :From what I saw in the anime. He says nothing when he uses the technique and then tells them that he was lucky to avoid his fire-style technique. There was no name.--Cerez365™ 13:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)